1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory devices and methods of manufacturing and operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices may retain data stored therein even when not powered. Representative examples of non-volatile memory devices include flash memory devices and phase change memory devices. A unit cell of phase change memory devices may include a cell switching device and a storage node electrically connected to the switching device. The storage node may include a phase change material layer, a top electrode, and/or a bottom electrode. The phase change material layer may be disposed between the top and bottom electrodes. The cell switching device may be an active device such as a transistor or a vertical diode that must be electrically operated to record data to the phase change memory cell.